My own ending to Brief Lives
by GypsyRose09
Summary: After ending his son's sad life, the Dream Lord sits in his chambers along and reflects on what he could have done. He is discovered by Nuala and hot comfort sex insues! I will just say that all comments are welcome but please be fair, I'm new to this!


§My Own Personal Ending to Brief Lives§

Warning This story contains explict sex, and other dirty stuff. Also, I do not own any of these characters. Neil Gaiman does. Anyways, on with the story! I am not making ANY money off of this so don't sue! Any flamers will be deleted! You have been warned.

The Dream Lord slowly walked up the steps to his bedroom. As he reached his room, he poured water into a bowl and washed his Son's blood off his hands and a sad story was retold...

Many years ago...

**"You should have gone to her funeral."**

"Why?"

**"To say good-bye."**

"I have not yet said good-bye to Eurydice.

**"You should. You are mortal: It's the mortal way." "You attend the funeral, you bid the dead farewell. You grieve. Then you continue with your life." "And at times the fact of her absence will hit you like a blow to the chest, and you will weep. But this will happen less and less as time goes on. She is dead. You are alive. So live."**

**"So live..."**

A solitary tear falls from the Dream Lord's face as he remembers that day, and the tough choice he made then and the even tougher one he made today; Ending his son's sad life. Dream dried his hands and sat down in his chair. Then there was a knock at his door, then it opened slowly...Nuala walked in...

"Hello?" My Lord?" She made her way through the large room. As she walked she heard a very faint sob. She turned to the right and saw her Lord, slumped in a chair...crying? Concerned, Nuala walked over to Dream. Hearing a noise he lifted up his head in shock. But shock quickly turned to anger. **"NUALA!" **he yelled. **"What are you doing in my study?!" **Nuala trembled with fear, "I-I'm sorry my Lord...I just wanted to see if you were okay, you, you seemed sad..." **"That gives you no right to come here without my permission!" **At this point Nuala was in tears..."I-I-I'm su-su-sorry I...BwaaaAAAhhhh!" Nuala started to sob. Dream's anger quickly softened. He walked over to Nuala and put his arms around her. **"Nuala...I-I am sorry...I did not mean to treat you in such a way...Please, please don't cry little one..."** Nuala, feeling his arms around her, embraced tightly, so much so she was unknowingly pressing against his hips. "I-I-I ah-am su-su-su-sorry...I-I am so sorry I-" **"Shuuush...don't cry, don't cry. Don't apoligize any more, I am the one who is sorry." **Dream held her tight and rubbed Nuala's back. Nuala finally stopped crying, she calmed down and rested in her Lords embrace. And, suddenlly, she became aroused...Dream couldn't help to become aroused too. It felt like years had gone by before Nuala spoke. "My Lord? I've, been wanting to tell you something for a long time I..." She couldn't even finish... **"Nuala, look at me."** She lifted up her head and before she could say anything, Dream crushed his lips against hers. After a few minutes he pulled away. "My-my lord?" She stammered, "I don't understand..." Dream chuckled a little. **"Is this not what you wanted my dear? You are such a sweet child Nuala. So beautiful, even without the fairy glamor. Come with me..." **

He offered his hand to Nuala, and they walked to his bedroom. There in his room sat a large king-size bed with black satin sheets and red drapes hung over it. **"Come Nuala." **Dream led her to his bed and sat her down. **"Nuala I-" **Nuala stopped him. "Let me speak. My lord, I have desired you for some time now, I didn't want to say anything because you were with that girl. But I want to say it now...My Lord, please make love to me?" Dream stared in shock. **"Are, are you sure Nuala? Is this truely what you want?"** "Yes." She replied, "This is what I want. So will you?" Dream looked into her eyes. **"Yes," **he told her, **"Yes I will make love to you..."** With that said Dream took off his grey shirt. Nuala untied the strap to her dress and took off her slippers. With Nuala now completely naked, Dream became hard as a rock. Even without her Fariy Glamor that the fairies are known for, her breasts were small but perfect. Perky with rose pink nipples. And her creamy white skin glowed like the moon. **"Beautiful," **Dream murmered, **"Absolutely beautiful, Nuala, your body makes me so hard."** Nuala coudn't help but blush, no one in the Faire Relem would find her attractive in her true form. "Really?" She asked, "You think I am beautiful?" **"Of course, do you doubt my honesty?" **"N-no my Lord, I-I mean..." Dream laughted a little bit, **"Calm yourself my dear, I meant no ill will, now," **He said with a seductive pause, **"Where were we?" **Nuala giggled, "Right about here..." Nuala got down on her hands and knees and started to undo Dream's jeans and pulled them down. All that remained was Dream's boxers, and his erection was clearly visable. As she pulled off the underpants Dream's hard penis sprung out almost hitting her in the face. "Mmmm so big...and long..." Dream couldn't help but smile at this. It doesn't hurt to be proud about your body. Espically that part of his body...Nuala kissed the head and gave it short little licks. And with each lick Dream's erection twiched. **"Ahhh, Nuala, you do not even know what you do to me..."** Hearing this Nuala went even further. She started to suck the head and rubbed up and down the rest of his penis. **"Ahh...ahhhh...'' **Dream groaned, **'How did she get so good with this?' **Dream thought. Just when Dream thought this couldn't get any better, it did; Nuala started to deep throat his dick, taking all 10 inches of Dream's cock in her mouth. That was his breaking point... **"AHHHHH! Nuala, stop. I can not hold back for much longer..." **Nuala did as she was told. "What's wrong my Lord? Didn't you like it? Was I doing it right?"Dream turned to her. **"Trust me my love, you were doing everything right, I just want this moment to last much longer, now, it is your turn..."** He picked Nuala up. And placed her on her back on the bed. He then spread her legs, and started to lower his head to her dripping hot sex... Nuala gasped and then moaned. "Ohhhh, yes, oh my Lord, so good, ohhhhhh..." After going down on her, Dream took Nuala's calves and put them over his shoulders and thrusted himself into her hot tight pussy. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh, so good!" **"Uhhh! Oh Nuala, you are so tight! Feels so good!" **Dream continued thrusting and thrusting, and Nuala continued moaning and moaning. Soon Dream started feeling a burning sensation in his gut. His climax was growing near. He couldn't wait anymore. **"Come, come, come my love let yourself go. Let go, give everything to me, like you never did before, give yourself now!"** Hearing this Nuala began thrusting wildly, Dream's penis felt like a hot iron, hard and long, and it moved in different directions. Nuala felt her peek growing near. "AHHH OHHH YESSSSS! YESSS OH, I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM!! OH OH! AHHH!!" **"AHHHHHH, YESSS MY LOVE CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME!!"** Nuala's climax was so great she nearly passed out. Dream came shortly after, spraying his seed in her womb. After catching there breath, Nuala was the first to speak, "Ohhh, my Lord, that was wonderful. You have made me so happy my Lord." Dream smiled softly, **"Nuala, love, you no longer need to refer to me as your Lord." **Nuala became confused, "What shall I call you then?" She asked softly... **"Call me 'lover'..." **He replied lovingly. Nuala started to cry. "Oh my Lord!" She cried into his shoulder. Dream smiled to him self, he thought of his son, but knew he was now at peace. He closed his eyes and was completely unaware of the consequences that were to come...

tbc?

§Fin§

Well hope you all liked this one as much as the last one, more to come! Please be nice this is my first story! Later!


End file.
